The Calm Before the Storm
by whoopism15
Summary: The honeymoon begins between Leon and Claire but things start to go wrong. From an agent from the Agency trying to get a sample of the preparation virus to an old enemy swearing revenge on his nemesis things can't get any worse or can they? Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second story on fan fiction **

**and it will be a sequel to The Revenge. I **

**hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Has a Claire x Leon theme as well! **

**I don't own Capcom or Resident evil or**

**the characters! **

Chapter 1- Plans

A smile was over Leon's face as he made the reservations to the hotel using the two week free pass the President had given him. They were all booked to go in one week and the two couldn't wait.

"Claire", Leon shouted, "I got the reservations will be going in a week"

"Ok", Claire shouted back, "I'm going to see if Chris and Jill can take care of our apartment while were gone"

"Why them?', Leon whined, "I don't want Chris here"

"Stop whining", Claire yelled, "They'll be fine here"

"Ok", Leon mumbled. He really wasn't that happy to have Chris and Jill coming to their apartment. Right after the incident with the clone Chris seemed to respect the two. The minute they got married though Chris was once again back to his old ways. Leon had lost count of how many times Chris had called just to threaten him. He had tried to block Chris from being able to call but Claire wouldn't allow it. Claire felt that Chris was just doing his job but to Leon it was a whole other story.

"Leon!", Claire yelled snapping him out of his self induced trance, "Do you know if this hotel is close to the beach?"

"Claire", Leon said, "Of course it's near a beach"

"Good, now Leon I'm calling Chris and Jill so get over the fact that there coming", Claire said before reaching over to the phone and dialing the number.

"Chris?", Claire asked

"Yeah this is Chris speaking"

"Chris do you mind watching over our apartment while were gone for the next two weeks?", Claire asked

"Oh where are you going?", Chris asked

"On our honeymoon and we showed you guys the resort we were going to", Claire said

"Oh darn", Chris said, "Umm Jill and I are going on a vacation too the same week so sorry"

"Oh ok", Claire said disappointed, "Well thank you anyway and enjoy your vacation"

"Sorry I hope you enjoy your vacation too", Chris then hung up.

Claire sort of disappointed just gave a sigh and went to tell Leon knowing that Leon would be happy.

_Meanwhile _

"Jill!", Chris yelled, "I have some good news"

"What now Chris", Jill said

"Well I was thinking that we take a little vacation next week", Chris said smiling

"Really! That would be great" Jill said happily, "Where are we going?"

"You know the place Leon and Claire are going"

"Yeah"

"We're going there!"

"Chris I know your worried about Claire but you can't stalk them while there on their honeymoon", Jill said

"No Jill you're confused", Chris said, "We're going to the same place on the other side of Hawaii they have two resorts one on one side one on the other"

"Chris what type of idiot do you take me for", Jill said annoyed

"Jill I knew you may argue with me so I had a plan", Chris said, "I've already made the reservations and got a special suite for the two of us"

"Chris"

"No Jill I also was able to get the special spa deal for you", Chris said

"Really"

"Really"

"Fine but if I catch you annoying Claire and Leon you're so dead!", Jill said

"Don't worry", Chris said giving an evil grin. Jill walked out of the room and was already starting to pack up. _That was easier than I thought it would be _Chris thought. He quickly went into his and Jill's room to help pack.

_Meanwhile _

"Leon", Claire yelled, "I was able to get that old women from across the hall to watch over our apartment while were gone"

"Oh great", Leon said unhappily

"Leon I know you don't like her that much but come on we need someone", Claire argued

"Ok", Leon said

"Good and Leon don't worry we're going to have a good time", Claire said with a smile.

Leon quickly smiled back and said, "I know"

The two gave each other a hug and gave each other a hug before starting to pack up.

_Meanwhile _

"This is an interesting report", the man said slowly, "Very interesting"

"Sir I have what you wanted", the scientist said, "All the info you need on this new virus and all the info you need on Claire and Leon Kennedy"

"Good", the man said, "We can put our plan into action"

"I also have arranged for our top spy and agent to retrieve the sample", the scientist said, "She actually can't wait for her mission"

"Tell her she can't fail, we need this sample to put our plan into action"

"Yes sir"

The scientist then left the room. The man sat in his chair looking up the info that he needed. _So that's how powerful this new virus is _he thought _once again Alexia you have helped the agency. _He smiled as he began typing all the data that was needed to start the mission.

_The Next Week _

Claire woke up after a great night. She had been to excited for sleep and it took her forever to fall asleep. She looked over at her digital clock to see the time. She gasped in shock and jumped out of the bed. They had overslept by almost an hour. They had to be at the airport in at least an hour.

"Leon wake up we're going to be late for the airport!", Claire yelled

"Wait what", Leon mumbled tiredly

"Leon hurry and get the hell up before we're late", Claire yelled getting annoyed

"Late to what?", Leon asked tiredly

Claire went to the bathroom and filled a cup with water and than splashed Leon with the water.

"What was that for?!", Leon yelled

"We have to go to the airport we're going on our honeymoon today", Claire yelled back

"Oh shit", Leon mumbled. He then got up and quickly went to get something descent to put on.

"Leon hurry I'll be in the car", Claire yelled walking out the door. Leon was now in the middle of brushing his teeth. _This isn't good _he thought _not the best way to start out a vacation_. When he was done he ran down to the car and started the car. They drove to the airport going faster than the speed limit hoping they would make it in time.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. Tell me how you think of it so far. I expect the chapters to get longer as the story progresses. Thank you and chapter two should hopefully be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up and**

**everything is looking pretty**

**good for the couple. The agency **

**has plans though that may ruin**

**the trip and Chris and Jill won't **

**help the situation either. Enjoy **

**Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2 **

"Hurry up Leon!", Claire yelled running through the airport, "We're almost there!"

"Finally", Leon mumbled

The two ran and gave in their tickets and stepped into the plane smiling happily. They made it to their seats and sat down catching their breaths.

"Well I didn't expect to being running like hell on the first day of our honeymoon", Claire breathed out.

"All that matters is that we made it", Leon breathed out

"I guess", Claire said, "I can tell this is going to be a pretty good trip"

"I agree", Leon said smiling before putting a piece of gum in his mouth. Leon had always hated his ears popping and he heard that if you chew gum when the plane takes off your ears won't pop. The captain announced take off and the plane flew into the sky bringing the eager couple to their destination.

_Meanwhile_

"Dr. Williams", the man said over the intercom, "Please report to my office immediately"

The intercom went silent. A man got up and quickly got out of his biohazard protection suit and left a room filled with test tubes and strange specimens. He quickly walked down the long hallway to an office. He wasn't happy. His latest experiment failed and now his superior wanted to talk with him. He was an average scientist wearing a white lab coat and had black hair and green eyes. He quickly entered and took a seat.

"You wanted to see me sir", the doctor said unhappily

"Is there something wrong?", the man said. Dr. Williams quickly said no and watched as the man pulled some papers out.

"I need you to quit any other experiment you've been working on and deal with this one", the man said, "I am hoping for us to have a new virus soon and I need you to start experimenting on it"

"Do you have it with you at this moment?", Dr. Williams asked happily. He had been working on some boring experiment that kept failing and couldn't wait to get it over with. If he didn't have to finish it he wouldn't care.

"No I do not", the man said, "I hope to get it to you soon though"

"I understand", Dr. Williams said unhappily.

"Meanwhile I want you to read over our plans for this virus and these papers on the virus", the man said, "It happens to be an interesting read"

"Thank you sir", the doctor said, "I'll read these and get back to you on it when it's done"

"Leave now I need to finish something", the man said. Dr. Williams left happily already reading the report.

_Meanwhile_

Leon was bored. He had done nothing but sit on this plane for a couple hours. Claire was sleeping and he wished he could too. He started looking around when something caught his eye. A couple seats in front of his he saw a blonde who looked an awful like Jill.

_Your going crazy Kennedy _Leon thought _Jill wouldn't be here. _Leon decided just to check so he got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"He's coming", Jill whispered to Chris

"Don't worry", Chris whispered back. Chris then took a newspaper and covered both there faces. Leon walked by and just looked at the two but was unable to catch their faces but he didn't need to. A couple strands of Jill's blond hair weren't covered by the newspaper but Leon couldn't tell who the other person was. Leon quickly went to the bathroom and then walked back still trying to tell who the other person was. Leon made it back to his seat and woke Claire up.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?", Claire mumbled angrily, "I was trying to sleep"

"I think Chris and Jill are on the plane", Leon said

"Are you kidding me?", Claire said angrily, "You woke me up for that"

"Can you just call Chris's number", Leon asked

"Fine", Claire said unhappily. Claire then dialed the number. The two looked up when they heard Chris's ringtone. He then regretfully answered the phone.

"Hello", Chris said

"Hello Chris", Claire said angrily, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Chris lied

"Don't give me that crap", Claire said, "We heard your ringtone when we called you"

"Umm", Chris said trying to think of what to say

"Chris tell me what are you doing here"

"I-I brought Jill on vacation to Hawaii"

"Chris you knew Leon and I were going this week!"

"I-I didn't know anything!"

"Chris I showed you where we were staying and told you when we were going"

"I-I" Chris then gave the phone to Jill who was even more confused.

"Claire", Jill said

"You were in on this too!"

"Sort of"

"Jill how could you", Claire said

"I'm sorry Claire it's just that Chris was able to convince me"

"Well at least you're not going to be going to the same resort as us"

"Well we sort of are going", Jill mumbled

Jill was cut off by Claire who hung up the phone. Claire couldn't believe what was happening. Chris and Jill were going to the same resort as her and her husband.

"I told you I thought I saw them", Leon said

"Oh shut up", Claire joked giving Leon a light punch. Even though she was upset at her brother and one of her best friends she still had Leon and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

"Great job Chris", Jill said, "Great idea handing me the phone"

"I'm sorry", Chris said, "I-I"

"Not only that but you answered the phone when Claire called"

"That was just a mistake"

"Well if Claire hates me it doesn't matter but if she hates you that's a whole other story", Jill said

Chris just gulped at the thought of his own sister hating him. He just stared back at Jill who was giving him a smile. He shuddered and then put the newspaper over his face.

_One hour later _

The plane was finally landing and Leon couldn't have been any happier. Claire was able to get back to sleep and he had nobody to talk to. He quickly woke Claire up and the two of them were able to make it off the plane.

"Well that was boring", Leon said

"Not to me", Claire replied, "I just went to sleep and then woke up"

"I guess you were lucky"

"I guess I was"

The two then were able to find their driver who would take them to the resort. Unfortunately for Chris and Jill they weren't as lucky.

"What do you mean you didn't get a rental car!" , Jill shouted

"I forgot to", Chris mumbled, "I'm sure we can get one"

Jill just gave a sigh. _This is going to be a long vacation_ she thought.

_Meanwhile _

Leon and Claire had already arrived. They looked at the place and there mouths dropped. It was beautiful. The outside was huge with many trees and flowers.

"This is defiantly going to be a good vacation", Leon said

"I agree", Claire said grabbing Leon's hand and running him to the main desk.

The two were quickly greeted as priority guests and were taken to their room. Once again their mouths dropped. It was a huge room with a window that overlooked the beach. There was a flat screen TV and a master bedroom with a bathroom with a beautiful shower.

"Remind me to thank the president", Claire said

"I'll thank him for you", Leon replied.

The two quickly unpacked their bags and left the room. They were hungry from the long plane ride and a dinner at one of the resorts many gourmet buffets.

_Meanwhile _

Chris and Jill were able to somehow get a rental car but the price was ridicules.

"They've got to be kidding me", Chris breathed looking at the price

"Well maybe Chris if you weren't so stupid and had rented the car a week before it wouldn't cost that much", Jill yelled

"I'm sorry honey", Chris said putting his head down in shame.

Jill couldn't resist. She quickly gave him a hug. Even though she was more then pissed off at him she still loved him.

"I love you even though you're an idiot", she said

"I love you too", he replied, "Don't worry about this price we're still going to have a great vacation"

Jill agreed and just smiled. They were going to have a good vacation.

**Boring chapter again so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though. The next chapter should have a little more action in it. **

**P.S sorry to Hobohunter. I didn't mean to take the same title I promise! Thanks for the reviews though! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This would be chapter 3 of **

**the sequel and I hope you **

**enjoy! Claire and Leon **

**so far are doing well except**

**that Chris is going to be there. **

**The agency is making plans for something**

**big. Enjoy chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

Leon and Claire sat down each of them held plates of food. The buffet had many verities of food and Leon and Claire were starved.

"I hope you enjoy", Leon said picking up a fork

"You too", Claire said before taking a sip of her drink

Leon dived into a plate of Lobster one of his favorite foods. Claire couldn't believe it she had never seen anybody eat like that before. She stared at him confused. He literally ate like a two year old. Leon looked up to see Claire's expression.

"I'm hungry ok", Leon said

"So you think it's ok to eat like a two year old", Claire said

Leon just shrugged. He was hungry and the quicker he got food in his mouth the happier he'd be. Claire just shook her head. She decided to eat like a normal human and took small bites of her chicken parmesan. Leon looked at her.

"Aren't you hungry?", Leon asked

"Yes but I think I'll keep my dignity through dinner", Claire teased

The two smiled and Leon went right back into his dish.

_Meanwhile _

"Finally Chris were here", Jill said in a sleepy voice

"I know I can't believe I got lost", Chris said

"We can skip dinner I just want to go to sleep", Jill mumbled

"Speak for yourself", Chris said, "I'm starving"

"Fine Chris you can get your food just make it quick", Jill mumbled, "I'll be in the room"

The two entered into the resort lobby and Chris was able to get there room key but sad that the food buffet was closed. He made it noticeable by him sulking the entire time.

"Chris come on", Jill said, "I brought some energy bars so you can have those"

"Fine", Chris said entering the room

When they entered Jill gasped. The room was nicer than she thought it would be. It had a regular sized TV but a king sized bed plus a kitchen and a living room.

"Chris it's beautiful thank you so much", Jill said

"Your welcome", Chris said still upset over the food

"Tomorrow we'll get up early and get a big breakfast ok big guy", Jill said

"Thank you", Chris said happily, "Want to go to the pool?"

"Right now?", Jill asked confused

"Yeah why not?", Chris said eating one of the energy bars

"I guess that would be nice", Jill said a little bit more awake.

Chris and Jill got changed and walked down the hallway to the stairs only to be caught off guard by Leon and Claire walking up.

"Chris, Jill", Leon said, "Nice to see you I guess"

"Leon, Claire are you having a good time?", Jill asked

"So far so good", Claire said, "The food is great the scenery is great the whole place is great"

"Well that's great", Jill replied

"So how are you", Leon asked

"We just got here", Jill said annoyed, "Chris forgot to get a rental car and then got lost"

"That sucks", Leon said, "So Chris how are you"

Chris just gave Leon a glare that made Leon afraid to make eye contact. Claire saw this and gave the same look back to Chris that made Chris talk.

"I'm fine so far we're just going down to the pool", Chris mumbled

"That's nice I hope you enjoy. See ya later", Claire said as she and Leon walked up the stairs to their room. Chris and Jill walked down to the pool. It was already quite dark out and the lights were on over the pool.

"This should be fun", Chris said

"Yeah it should be", Jill said

The two then went in the pool and started swimming. It was great for the two of them. Even though they started off with a rough start it seemed it had gotten better.

_Meanwhile _

Leon looked out the window at the beach. He was so happy right now happier than he had ever been before.

"Leon come on I'm tired lets go to sleep", Claire said stepping into the king sized bed.

"Sure thing honey", Leon said walking towards the bed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?", Claire said

"How about we go to the beach"

"I guess but what about the pool"

"We have two weeks here we can go anywhere we want"

"Ok"

The two snuggled close to each other and fell asleep. It had been a long day for them.

_Meanwhile _

Dr. Williams was still reading the report. He hadn't slept or ate all day. He was to fascinated by this virus. It was more than he thought it would be.

"Dr. Williams", the man said, "How's the reading going"

"Very well sir", the doctor replied, "Your right it was a great read"

"Good now doctor we expect to have a sample for you soon", the man said

"That would be great I have all the tools ready for what you want me to do when we get the virus"

"Very good now remember it is very important that you follow the instructions to make what we are planning. It is very important and we need almost all the virus's we've collected over the years"

"I understand now let me review the plans sir I'll talk to you later ok"

"Ok"

The man left. Dr. Williams quickly reread the instructions and thought how hard it would be. He had to create some new version of a virus that would turn the host into a super powered tyrant using the G-virus, T-virus the T-Veronica and the T-Veronica preparation virus. _Talk about getting no sleep_ he thought _the agency is probably crazy to try something like this but as long as I'm getting paid. _Hopefully his work would pay off and he would be given a promotion. The doctor quickly started writing to his family of all the good news. He hadn't seen his family for at least a year after joining the agency and he couldn't stand it. He used to be so close to them but now his two kids didn't even recognize him. He gave a sigh and quickly tossed the letter to get back to work. The faster he finished his work the faster he could see his family. _Let's just hope this agent actually gets the virus on the first try _he thought_. _He had read about Leon and knew it would be hard for the agent to get him off guard but she said she could. Dr. Williams just smiled as he typed a report on what he had just read.

_Meanwhile _

Jill and Chris walked up to their room after enjoying the pool. They had lost track of time and it was at least eleven thirty at night. It was quiet in the resort and cold. Their steps echoed when they took a step and they hoped they wouldn't wake anyone.

"Well I had a good time", Jill said climbing up the stairs

"Yeah so did I", Chris said following her

"I can't believe how late it is and how awake I am", Jill said

"Good for you I'm personally tired and can't wait to go to sleep', Chris said yawning

"Fine we'll go to sleep", Jill said

"Also Jill remember that we're going to get up early for breakfast so try and get to sleep because I don't want you to be grumpy", Chris said

"Fine Chris", Jill said using her card key to enter the room.

"Don't worry Jill", Chris said, "Breakfast will be good and tomorrow we can go back to the pool and then the beach"

"Chris that sounds great and thank you so much for this vacation and don't get into any more trouble with Claire ok", Jill said giving him a hug

"Don't worry", he replied and the two got into their bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile _

Dr. Williams felt a hard punch on his back and he woke up immediately and looked up to see his boss with a frown on his face.

"Falling asleep on the job", the man said coldly, "I expected better from one of the agencies top scientists"

"Sorry sir I-I just fell asleep I've been working all day and I needed some sort of rest", the doctor said in shame

"Fine but don't fall asleep again when we are trying to carry out a very important plan", said the man

"Yes sir", Dr. Williams mumbled

The man then left and Dr. Williams just stared. He couldn't concentrate on his work without sleep. The doctor quickly left the room and locked it. He decided no matter what his superior said he was going to sleep. He knew he would be more help to this project if he was well rested. He went to his sleeping quarters and got ready for sleep. He then got into his uncomfortable bed and tried to fall asleep. _It seems everyday they are trying to take away our freedoms _he thought. He gave a sigh and fell asleep knowing of the long day ahead.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Some interesting things should happen between the two couples next chapter. The agent that is sent makes an appearance. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter once again and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and a lot of**

**things should happen including**

**the agencies agent being semi-revealed. **

**and some Chris x Jill is involved**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

It was at least six thirty in the morning and Chris was already up getting ready for the breakfast buffet. Jill was asleep still from the night before and wasn't in the mode to be woken up. Chris didn't care his stomach was thinking for him and he woke up a very grumpy Jill.

"What the hell Chris it's to early for this", Jill moaned

"I warned you that you needed sleep", Chris said, "I also told you we would be the first ones there"

"Fine let me sleep though for at least five more minutes", Jill whined before falling asleep once again

"You know Jill I don't have to wait for you", Chris said. Jill just laid there motionless.

Chris just shrugged and went to take a quick shower and get dressed in his bathing suit and a short sleeved shirt. When he was done he ran down to the buffet only to see Claire and Leon walk in from the door leading outside. Claire saw Chris from the corner of her eye and waved. Chris waved back and walked towards the couple.

"How are you Chris", Leon asked

"I guess I'm good how are you two?", Chris asked

"We're great Leon and I woke up early and took a walk down the beach for a little", Claire said smiling at Leon.

"Oh that's great", Chris mumbled.

"Claire and I thought that you, Jill, Claire and I could spend the day together if you don't mind", Leon asked

"Umm let me see", Chris said

"Come on Chris", Claire begged, "It would be fun"

"Fine just let me get Jill she's asleep right now", Chris said. Chris then started to head back to his room plotting a way to keep his eye on the two through the vacation. He didn't care what Jill said he was still going to make sure Leon didn't do anything to his sister that his sister would regret. He reached the room and went in surprised to see Jill all ready.

"Oh I was coming down I'm all ready", Jill said

"How you were just asleep?", Chris said shocked

"I had a sudden burst of energy", Jill said

"Ok, oh heads up Claire and Leon want us to spend the day with them", Chris said

"That would be great", Jill said

"Whatever you say", Chris mumbled

Jill walked down with Chris to see Claire and Leon getting a table for four. Claire saw them and waved to alert them where they were.

"Come on", Jill said pulling Chris down the stairs

Jill and Chris had gotten to the buffet and took their seats with Leon and Claire.

"So how are you?", Claire asked

"Oh I'm fine", Jill said smiling

"Are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah its been great so far, right Chris"

Chris just nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get my food", Claire said grabbing Leon and dragging him to the breakfast buffet.

"Come on", Jill said grabbing Chris as well and dragging him to the buffet.

Claire had already put some eggs and some sausages on her plate and then went back to their seat and started eating. Leon was still picking out some of his food and couldn't wait to start eating. _This place is great _he thought _they have almost everything here._

He quickly went back to his seat and sat next to Claire who just gave him a smile. Chris had been watching the two as he picked out his food. He felt a thump on his back and turned to see Jill starring at him.

"What did I say", Jill said

"I know Jill don't worry", Chris said smiling, "I won't do anything to them"

"Good boy", Jill said walking back to the table

_Meanwhile _

Dr. Williams woke up from his uncomfortable sleep and started to get up. As he got up he felt someone pick him up by his shirt. He looked behind him to see his boss staring at him. He shuddered at the man as he was thrown into a bed across from his.

"I told you there was no time for sleep", the man said coldly lifting the doctor back into the air.

"I'm sorry, please don't", Dr. Williams said as the man reared back his fist ready to kill the defenseless doctor.

"Stop!"

The man and Dr. Williams turned to see the facility manager looking at the two.

"What did I say about damaging the employees!", the facility chief said

"Sorry sir", the man said dropping the doctor

"One more time and I can guarantee your going to be out of here!"

"Fine"

The man then gave a cold glare at the recovering doctor and left the room.

"Thank you sir", the doctor said slightly smiling

"Don't mention it now get back to work"

The facility manager left the room leaving the doctor shocked at what had just happened. His superior just almost killed him and then his superior's superior saved him. He should have known no matter what he did for his superior he would always dislike him. _Maybe saving his life wasn't my best plan_ Dr. Williams thought. He straightened himself up and left. He had to get back and write the rest of his report before his superior tried killing him again. As the doctor walked to his office a man could be heard over the intercom.

"Dr. Williams please report to my office immediately"

Dr. Williams gulped. He had just gotten his boss angry at him and now he was being called to his office. The doctor started walking down the hallway till he got to his boss's door. He opened it to see his boss looking at a computer screen with some data on it.

"Umm sir you wanted to see me", the doctor said slowly

"Yes I did now take a seat I have some good news"

"Sir I'm sorry about what happened this morning"

"I don't care what happened", the man said, "Now listen I have to tell you the good news"

"Ok"

"Our spy has landed where Leon and Claire are and is staying at the resort they are at so you should be getting the sample soon"

"Thank you sir"

Dr. Williams got up and slowly walked out of the office back to his. He opened the door and went in. He started writing the rest of his report as fast as he could.

_Meanwhile _

Leon, Claire, Chris and Jill were just finishing up eating their breakfast. The place had gotten pretty crowded even though it was still early in the morning.

"I'm stuffed", Claire said smiling

"Me too", Jill said

"Well we have a big day ahead of us so get ready", Chris said excited, "Lets get going before this place gets anymore packed"

"I agree", Leon said, "I just need to get a quick drink"

"Ok, we'll probably be by the pool so you know where to find us", Chris said grabbing his sister and Jill dragging them towards the exit.

Leon started walking through the crowd of people before getting to the coffee machine and getting a small cup. He turned around to head back but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the figure that was sitting alone at a table close to where he was standing.

"Ada?", he said looking at the figure. It looked exactly like her in all ways except for the red dress. He then started walking towards her but got caught in a crowd of people. He looked back at the seat to see no one was there. _Must be my imagination _he thought _I better get back to my friends. _

He turned and started walking back towards the pool area sipping his coffee in a state of complete confusion.

Leon walked to see his friend in the pool already and he then quickly walked over. He quickly put some sunscreen on and laid on one of the chairs lining the outside of the pool. Claire swam over and started to splash at Leon who was trying to relax.

"Claire what was that for?", Leon asked

"Come on in!", Claire yelled

"Not yet", Leon said

"Come on don't be a party pooper"

"Just wait"

"Fine ok whatever"

Claire then started swimming away. She heard something behind her a turned to see Leon jump into the pool creating a pretty big splash shocking Claire.

"Leon!", Claire yelled spitting out some water, "How could you?"

"You wanted me to come in so I came in", he said smiling

Jill and Chris were laughing at Claire who looked very angry.

"That was mean", she said pointing at Leon who shrugged.

"You wanted me to come in and so guess what I came in", he said laughing

Claire went up to him and splashed him in the face before swimming away.

"Claire!", Leon said laughing, "What was that for?"

Claire just turned and gave him one of those smiles. Leon knew she was just joking and he swam at her and picked her up bridal style in the pool then dropped her. She came up out of the water smiling and laughing before giving Leon a light punch. Chris just kept watching just to make sure everything was ok and Leon wasn't doing anything "bad" to his sister. Jill saw this and splashed at him making Chris look at the smiling Jill.

"Jill don't splash me please", Chris joked

"Whatever you say", Jill said before swimming away. She felt something grab her leg and saw Chris's hand.

"Get off of me", she said

"Just wait", he said dragging Jill closer to him. He then picked Jill up and sort of tossed her into the water. She came up looking very angry at him.

"What?", Chris said laughing. Jill swam at him and tackled him in the pool. The two of them came up from the deep. Jill then splashed him and started swimming away again as Chris wiped his eyes.

"Not nice Jill, not nice", he said

"Whatever you say", she said

Leon and Claire were still splashing each other before Leon gave up. He swam towards the ladder and got out.

"Where are you going?", Claire shouted

"I've had enough", he said smiling

"So your giving up?", she said

"Yeah I guess I am", he said

Claire then got out of the pool smiling at Leon who looked really tired. She started to sit down but felt herself being picked up again. Before she knew what was happening she was dropped in the pool by Leon who just gave a slight chuckle and went to sit down.

Claire got out again and looked at Leon who was reading a book. She went over and splashed some water on Leon's book and then sat down on the chair next to him. Leon looked up and frowned.

"That was my favorite book", he said

"Well just get another one", she replied

Leon just gave a sigh and tried to read over the soaked pages.

Chris and Jill were still in the pool and Jill was now plotting to get Chris back for what he did. She turned and splashed him in the face again.

"Come on Jill", Chris said

Jill was laughing behind her back. _He must really think I'm angry at him_ she thought. Jill turned around again and splashed him. Chris was now looking a little pissed but before she could say sorry she was picked up by Chris.

"You weren't fooling me", he said smiling before throwing her in the air. She landed in the water with a thud. She came out smiling at Chris who was now laughing.

"I'm getting out", she said

"Fine just go", Chris said still laughing

Jill got out of the pool and quickly sat down on one of the chairs thinking of ways she could get Chris back for what he did. She opened a up a magazine and started reading.

"Hey Jill"

She looked up to see Claire and Leon walking towards her.

"We're going to head over to the beach for awhile so if you want to come you can", Claire said

"Umm maybe later I think I'll just rest", Jill said looking back at her magazine

"Ok see you later", Claire said as she and Leon walked towards the gate of the pool.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams had finished his report and was going to his boss's office to hand it in. In his report it included what he was going to do with the virus when they had it and just background understanding of what the virus did and how it worked. He didn't know exactly but it was required to make a hypothesis on how a new virus works. He hypothesized that the virus would coat the blood cells, and would then do something to the brain that would allow the T-Veronica virus to easily except the host without the mutations. That was only his hypothesis. He reached his boss's office and went in.

"I have the report you wanted sir", he said

"Good now give it to me I need to look it over"

He watched as the man's eyes went over the paper. The doctor hoped that his report was good enough for exception. He had gone over the entire paper and looked up to see the doctor waiting for his report.

"It's good enough for me to except", he said

"Thank you sir", the doctor said

"Now take this", the man said handing a over a couple of video tapes, "We were able to recover some video recordings of what happened in the facility before it exploded"

"Thank you", Dr. Williams said

"You might find some of the information useful and even clues to how the virus was made"

"Thank you once again sir", the doctor said before leaving the room

_Maybe he isn't as bad as we all thought _the doctor thought. The doctor then started feeling guilty. They had rescued him and were able to save his life but when he recovered he didn't know who he was or what had happened. The facility manager lied saying he worked for the agency and that he served at this facility. His boss was still living this lie and he felt bad. He entered his lab and started to look through some cabinets and found what he was looking for.

_Meanwhile _

Leon and Claire were holding hands as they walked down to the long beach. They set up their towels and the two ran down to the water.

"I've been having a great time", Claire said happily

"So have I and I think it will get better", Leon said

Claire quickly gave Leon a hug as the two waded in the water.

Chris was still swimming but looked back at where his sister and her husband had been sitting. He saw no one and quickly got out of the water.

"Where the hell are the two love birds", Chris said angrily

"Who cares Chris just calm down there fine", Jill said annoyed

"Where are they though", Chris said angrier

"They went to the beach for a little", Jill said still reading her magazine

"I'm going to the beach just to" Chris was cut off by Jill who said, "Chris you promised me you wouldn't annoy them"

"Fine", Chris mumbled

Jill hated to see Chris upset on their vacation so she got up off the chair and gave him a fast kiss on his lips. She then sat down and looked up at Chris who just had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Jill", he said

"You're welcome now I want you to stay here and shut up about your sister and her husband for the rest of the vacation", Jill said

"Ok what ever you say", Chris said sitting next to Jill still smiling.

Leon and Claire were still at the beach having a great time. The two had rented some snorkeling equipment and they had gone out snorkeling. They had gone out far to a small coral reef that was full of life. The two were having a great time. The two were now swimming back and talking.

"That was fun", Claire said

"It was which fish did you like the best?", Leon asked

"Umm the purple one that was close to the piece of coral that looked like a big bush almost", Claire said

"That was a nice one", Leon said

The two continued swimming back to the beach. It was around lunch and even though they had eaten a big breakfast they were still a little hungry from swimming for that long. Claire decided to ask Chris if he and Jill wanted to get lunch together but when she called there was no answer.

"Chris is probably still swimming", she said to Leon as she put her phone back into her pocketbook.

"Who cares we can just grab a fast lunch and head back to the beach", Leon said

"That's fine but afterwards you do know they have a hot tub here do you want to go there?", Claire asked

"Whatever you want to do", Leon said smiling

The two grabbed a quick bite at their room and headed down to the hot tub. About this time Jill and Chris were walking towards the hot tub as well. The hot tub was actually quite big and could fit at least eight to ten people. Leon and Claire made it there first and sat down inside.

"This is nice", Claire said taking a deep breath

"Yeah this is very nice", Leon said slowly

It was true. The hot tub was extremely comfortable for the two. They both needed it. Just as they were starting to completely relax the gate leading into the hot tub and Chris and Jill walked in.

"Oh no", Leon mumbled to Claire who just gave him a glare warning him not to say anything.

"Oh hi", Jill said

"Hi Jill", Claire said

"Well it looks like you are enjoying yourself", Chris said

"Yeah we are the water is great", Claire said

Jill and Chris walked towards the hot tub and then got in.

"You were right", Jill said, "This is some nice water"

They all took in deep breaths and closed their eyes. It was nice to relax after all the work they did.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams was finished reviewing the tapes of what happened at the facility in Antarctica. He was very interested in what had happened. He started to right another review on the tapes. He quickly smiled at a picture of him and his family before he started working in this facility. They had kept all the workers locked in the facility so no one found out about what they were doing. He gave a sigh and continued working on this new project.

"Dr. Williams"

The doctor turned to see his boss looking at him.

"What do you need sir", the doctor said

"How are you coming along with the tapes", he said

"Very good sir",

"Good now continue your work on the project"

"Ok sir"

The doctor was sad now. He thought maybe he could catch a break. His boss was all about work but that's what he was supposed to do, be all about work. He gave a sigh and continued his second report.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire were getting tired of sitting in the hot tub and decided to get out. It was also getting to be late in the day so they felt they should get some rest.

"Claire how are you feeling?", Leon asked

"Fine", Claire said, "Leon do you mind if I go to the spa real fast"

"No you can go to the spa if you want", Leon said

"Thank you", Claire said, "Jill would you like to come"

"Oh that would be great do you mind Chris", Jill said happily

"No, you go enjoy yourself", Chris said

"Claire I'll be at the resort's bar so when your done you know where to find me", Leon said getting out of the tub.

"Ok see you later", Claire said as she and Jill walked out of the hot tub area and towards the spa.

"Well se ya later Kennedy", Chris said getting out and heading towards where his room was.

"See ya", Leon said heading towards the bar.

Leon walked to where the bar was and went in and sat down at the counter.

"What do you want tonight sir", the bar tender asked

"Umm just a beer", Leon said

The door opened and someone walked in. She took a seat at one of the tables and quickly ordered a glass of wine. Leon looked over at the lady and almost choked on the beer he was drinking.

"Ada?", he was able to say

She looked at him and then gave him a slight nod. She then smiled as Leon continued to look at her in shock. She wore her red dress and high heels. She looked exactly the same from the mission in Spain. _How and why was she here _Leon thought as she slowly walked over to him with that slight smile on her face.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 and I'll hopefully post chapter 5 soon. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up so I hope **

**you enjoy it. I don't own**

**Capcom or the resident **

**evil characters or resident evil! **

**Chapter 5 **

Ada walked closer to Leon who just looked at her confused.

"Why are you here?", he asked

"Taking a vacation that's all", she said smiling

Leon tried to get up but was pulled back down by Ada who kept smiling at him.

"Ada I have to go so please", Leon said

"I just want to catch up that's all", Ada said

Leon made one last attempt to escape her but was pulled back down again. She turned the agent to face her and she gave a fast smile before sipping some of her wine.

_Meanwhile _

Claire and Jill were enjoying themselves at the spa. They were in the middle of getting a massage and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"So how have you and Leon been so far", Jill asked

"Great Leon has been treating me very well and we have gotten along great", Claire said smiling. It was true the couple had been getting along great. Leon had been very nice to her and they were having a great time on the trip even though it was only about the second day.

"That's good", Jill said

"I know and after this I'm meeting him at the bar to grab a fast drink with him", Claire said

"You better get going then it's getting pretty late and it is almost dinner time", Jill said

"I guess", Claire said. Even though she loved the whole massage Jill was right. If she didn't go soon the buffet would open and she knew how Leon always loved to be the first one there.

"Ok your right Jill I'll see you later", Claire said getting up and walking out of the spa. She quickly grabbed a glass of water. She couldn't wait to see Leon. Even though it had only been a small hour it felt like a day since she had seen him. She started to running to the bar smiling the entire way there.

Leon was trapped by Ada who wouldn't let him leave. This was her plan however and it was working perfectly.

"Ada please I'm married so please leave me alone", Leon said annoyed

"Oh please Leon I'm not doing anything bad" she said with a smile on her face

"Ada I'm leaving", Leon said trying to get up again. His attempts all ended in failure. Ada had always pulled him back down. He didn't want to really push her off in front of all these people it wouldn't look right.

Claire was closer to the bar and continued to walk as she continued to smile. She took a couple more sips of her water and started to walk closer.

Leon continued his attempts but continued to fail. He was caught off guard as Ada pulled him closer and began to kiss him. He couldn't believe it. He tried pushing her off but his attempts had failed. She wouldn't let go.

Claire was almost there. She was actually opening the door. When she entered she could only gasp in disbelief as she looked at her husband kissing some other girl. She dropped the glass of water and it shattered as it made contact on the floor. Everyone in the bar looked up even Ada and Leon. Leon looked to see Claire and he started to get up.

"Leon I can't believe", she was able to say holding back tears

"Claire I can explain seriously it's not my fault Claire please", Leon tried to say but he was cut off by Claire who slammed the door and left the bar.

"Ada", Leon said hatefully. He turned around to see nobody sitting there where Ada had just been. The only thing there was a little piece of paper with some lipstick shaped in the form of a kiss.

"Someone is in trouble now", the bar tender said smiling

Leon just turned and gave him a look before grabbing the note that Ada left and running back to his room.

_Meanwhile_

Ada felt bad at what she had done but she needed to make Leon so angry that he would come to her room and then she would hatch her plan. The note just had her room number and a small note saying "see ya soon". Her communicator went off and she picked it up to see the face of Dr. Williams staring back at her.

"Have you got the sample yet?", he asked anxiously

"No but don't worry I'll have it soon enough", she said smiling

"Good I need to start my testing to make that new virus"

"Whatever"

"Well I need to get going so I can get back to work", Dr. Williams said, "Oh also good luck"

She turned off the communicator and sat on her bed waiting for Leon to come so she could get her missions objective.

_Meanwhile_

Claire had gotten back to the room and was still holding back her tears. _How could he do that to me _she thought _I thought he loved me. _She sat in front of the door.Leon came running towards the room and quickly tried to get in. He was able to open the lock using the key but Claire wouldn't move from the spot.

"Claire please I'm sorry", Leon said. Claire didn't respond she just really couldn't. She had seen what happened and was to upset at Leon.

"Claire please I love you and I only love you", Leon was able to say

"Leon why did you do that?", Claire asked angrily, "How could you?"

"I didn't want to, she wouldn't let go of me", Leon said

"Leon I don't know what to say", Claire said opening the door. Leon came in and the two embraced. Claire couldn't stay angry at him she loved him. _Maybe I over reacted _she thought.

"Claire you know I would never cheat on you", Leon said

"I know you wouldn't and I'm sorry for over reacting I guess", Claire sad hugging him tighter

"It is fine that you were angry trust me I would be angry too", Leon said

He came in all the way and the two shut the door. They were still hugging until Leon pulled away.

"Claire you go to dinner with Chris and Jill I'll catch up to you", Leon said

"Why?", Claire asked

"I need to go deal with the women who started all of this", Leon said

"Ok but be fast", Claire said smiling

"I will be", Leon said before exiting the room and heading to the room number that was on the note. Claire gave a sigh. She was still upset inside. She had just seen her husband kissing some girl at a bar. She was still happy though that everything seemed fine. She got into a dress and called Jill.

"Jill is that you?", Claire asked

"Who do you think it was", Jill said

"Umm I don't know but can you and Chris come and meet us for dinner?"

"Yeah sure why not"

"Great but Leon is going to come down a bit later"

"Oh ok that's fine"

"Se ya soon", Claire said hanging up and walking down to the restaurant.

_Meanwhile_

Leon pounded on the door. He was angry that Claire had gotten so upset. He never wanted to see her upset. He continued pounding until the door opened.

"Ada how could you?", Leon said as Ada stepped out

"I'm sorry Leon", she said. She started to walk behind him and Leon began to turn around, "I couldn't control myself Leon"

"Ada that was low for you", Leon said. Ada just kept circling him.

"Ada what are you doing?", Leon asked

As he asked this he felt pain in his upper neck.

"Leon trust me I'm sorry but I need something from you", Ada said. She took out the syringe from his neck and quickly caught Leon as he fell.

"Don't worry it will just paralyze you for a little", Ada said

Leon could only look up at her as she carried him into her room. He was put face down with his back facing up.

"I'm sorry Leon for this but I need a sample of that virus", she said

"How do you know about the virus", Leon was slowly able to say

"We have our ways now Leon this is probably going to hurt", Ada said

She rolled his shirt up revealing the skin on his back. She took something out of her pocket. Leon caught a glimpse of what it was. It was a syringe with four needles at the end of it.

"It is new technology that we were able to develop at one of the labs", she said

She then took the strange syringe and stabbed the four needles into his back and spine. Leon gasped in pain as he felt the needle go deeper and then stop. He then felt this strange but painful feeling as the virus was being sucked out of him. He then felt the syringe slowly come out of his back.

"Well I got what I needed", Ada said. She then looked at some strange purple liquid.

"Oh Leon if your confused I just was able to extract the virus from your spinal cord and only the virus. We were able to produce a syringe capable of only extracting the virus we are looking for so we don't need blood. Don't ask me how but some scientist at the main facility was able to make it. Thank you Leon though for helping me complete this mission", Ada said before walking out of the room. Leon could only lay there. He was still unable to move. At the time he only had one thing on his mind: Claire.

_Meanwhile_

Claire sat at the table with her brother and Jill sadder than before. She had gotten questions from both Jill and Chris on the whereabouts of Leon. She could only lie and say that he wasn't feeling well.

"Claire are you ok?", Jill asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just probably have what Leon has", she lied

"You better go if you're not feeling well", Chris said

"Claire he is right go and rest you do want to feel better by tomorrow", Jill said

Claire nodded and slowly walked up back to the room. She wasn't surprised when there was no one there. She got ready for bed and went to sleep crying hoping for the next day to be better.

_Meanwhile _

Leon felt that he could move again and he slowly got up. He felt horrible mentally and physically. He knew that he had just gave whatever corporation Ada was working for a sample of a virus that could be used for ungodly experiments and that he had left Claire upset on their honeymoon. He was actually bleeding a little from the syringe and he had a headache. He slowly walked back to the couple's room and walked in. He gave a sigh as he looked at Claire who held a tissue in one hand and was sleeping. He knew she had been crying and he couldn't stand having Claire upset. He was able to put something on his back to stop the bleeding. He didn't want to wake Claire up because even though she was upset she looked peaceful as she slept. He got ready and climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep hoping for a better tomorrow.

_Meanwhile _

Ada gave a sigh as she looked over the blue water as the helicopter brought her back to the main facility to drop off the sample. She wasn't happy at what she had done to Leon but knew she had accomplished her mission with more ease than she had expected. Her communicator went off and she picked it up to see Dr. Williams once again staring at her with eyes full of anticipation.

"Do you have the sample?", he asked

"I happen to have it with me right hear", Ada said

"Good thank you for the hard work"

"Your welcome doctor"

"Now Ada I need to ask you something. I have been thinking if I should tell my boss everything that happened and who he really is"

"If you want but I advice you to be careful, if the facility manager finds out you'll both be dead"

"Thanks for the advice see you soon Ada"

Ada hung up and looked out into the dark sky. She knew that the beginning of something huge was going to happen but for the worse.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and all that was included. I hope you enjoyed once again and chapter six should be up very soon. Thanks!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and I hope **

**you enjoy! Ada and the agency has **

**what they need but something big**

**is about to happen. Leon and Claire **

**are hopefully going to enjoy the rest **

**of their honeymoon but will Jill**

**and Chris enjoy the rest of theirs?**

**Enjoy chapter six! ****Oh this chapter **

**later on I feel should be **

**rated T just to be safe so heads up! **

**Chapter 6**

Leon woke up earlier then Claire and still felt horrible from the night before. Even though Claire never liked being woken up Leon needed to. He needed to explain and reassure her that he loved her. He started to shake her until her eyes slowly opened.

"Claire", Leon said, "Claire wake up please"

She finally completely had her eyes open and looked up at Leon.

"How could you?", she said, "Not only did you embarrass me last night at dinner but you worried me like hell"

"Claire please I can explain", Leon said

"Leon what can you explain?", Claire asked in a sleepy tone, "I saw you yesterday kissing that girl and then you didn't come to that dinner"

"Claire, the girl you saw me kissing was Ada Wong", Leon said slowly

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better, you were kissing a girl who is deceiving and a liar", Claire said. Claire then started to remember. Ada was deceiving so maybe Leon hadn't done what she was thinking.

"Claire I'm sorry and as I said before I can explain", Leon said

"Go on then and explain", Claire said

"Ok, Claire remember how I went to the BSAA to get checked if the virus was still active?", Leon said slowly

"Yeah", Claire said

"Well the virus is still inside me but inactive", Leon said slowly

"Really?", Claire asked

"Yeah but I still have to tell you the rest"

"Ok then go on"

"Ada was then sent to retrieve the virus. She only kissed me I guess so you would get upset resulting in me getting upset. When I went to give her a piece of my mind she used some type of paralyzing liquid and then used a syringe to extract a sample of the virus. I guess she completed her mission", Leon said

Claire looked at him for a couple minutes.

"Leon how the heck do I know your telling the truth?", she said

Leon then showed her the marks on his back where the syringe had been injected.

"Now do you believe me?", Leon asked

"Sort of", she said

"I'll make it up to you I promise and Claire I would never kiss some body like that please know that", Leon said

He gave her a hug and then gave her a kiss. Claire smiled at him and Leon could tell everything was going to be fine.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams smiled as he held the sample of the virus in his hands. Ada had arrived a couple hours before and had dropped it off. She then left for where ever she lived. He quickly put the sample in his lab. Something though was bugging him. He had to tell his boss the truth. He was never much of a liar and didn't want to start. He had to finish the new virus on time though. He went back into his lab and began to experiment with the viruses.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire were walking to breakfast together holding hands. It seemed to Leon that Claire was happy with him again.

"Claire", Leon said

"Yeah", Claire said

"Please know I do love you"

"I know Leon you don't have to worry ok", Claire said

"Ok", Leon said

The two entered the buffet and began eating their meals. They were both hoping for a better day and they both knew they were going to get it.

"How are the eggs?", Claire asked as Leon stuffed his face

"Umm pretty good", Leon replied

They continued eating. They really had nothing to say. They just wanted to get through breakfast and have a better day. When they finished they got up and walked down to the beach. It was cool out but it looked like it was going to rain. Even though it looked bad out the two continued their walk.

"So Claire it's supposed to rain today so what do you want to do", Leon asked

"I guess we can go to the bar real fast then go back to our room", Claire said

"That sounds nice", Leon said as the two walked towards the bar.

_Meanwhile _

Chris and Jill sat at the table in their room and just ate some bowls of cereal. They had actually been getting along better then ever. Chris looked out at the sky through the window and saw the grey clouds covering the sky.

"Jill what are we going to do today?", Chris said

"I was thinking we just stay in our room today", Jill said

"I agree it's to bad out to even think about stepping outside", Chris said

The two finished their breakfast and headed to the small room with the TV in it. Chris had wanted to see what was happening in the sports world and quickly turned the channel to a sports network. Jill liked to see the sports game but was in the mood to see one of the soap operas she really liked.

"Come on Chris I'm not in the mood for sports", Jill said

"Just wait I just want to see who won the game last night", Chris said his eyes fixed on the TV. Jill didn't want to wait. She quickly tried wrestling the remote from him with no luck.

"Just wait please", Chris said

"No", Jill replied quickly grabbing the remote trying her hardest to get it free from Chris who wouldn't give up either.

"Please I'm missing my soap opera!", Jill yelled pulling the remote as hard as she could. Chris paid no attention to her.

"Chris come on!"

She pulled harder and to her surprise she was able to get the remote out of Chris's hands. She turned it to her channel and Chris didn't like it.

"What is this trash", he said watching the channel

"It is not trash it is good TV", Jill said

"Whatever you say", Chris said rolling his eyes. He quickly turned to Jill and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and grabbing another bowl of cereal.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams smiled at the virus he was creating. He didn't want to brag but he was one of the fastest working scientists in the agency. He was so close to finishing the virus it wasn't funny. Unfortunately even though the virus was pretty much complete it needed to be tested. He went to where the facility contained monkeys and took three test subjects. He quickly gave the test subjects the virus and watched.

"Interesting", he said as he watched the monkeys. Two of the monkeys had grown tentacles on their backs while the other on bled out. After the monkey appeared to die it got back up and became extremely aggressive towards the other two. The doctor recorded the results and quickly walked to his boss's office and gave him the results.

"Very interesting", his boss said

"Thank you sir", Dr. Williams said

"I would like more tests done though", his boss said

"Ok", he said walking out of the office. He then started thinking. He wanted more then anything to tell his boss about who he really was. He turned went to his office and quickly grabbed some reports. He then started running to his boss's office. _I'm going to help him he doesn't deserve to live the rest of his life a lie _the doctor said barging into his boss's room.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?", the man said as the doctor barged into the room

"Sir I'm sorry but you need to know something", Dr. Williams said

"This is ridicules", he said, "I know you haven't gotten sleep lately but you can't have a breakdown"

"Sir you need to know that you don't belong here or that you used to be one of the smartest Umbrella scientists on Earth", the doctor said handing the reports to him.

The man looked at the reports and then looked up at the doctor.

"What are these?", he said

"Just read them", the doctor nearly yelled

The man then looked down at the papers and started reading. His eyes widened as he read. He then realized. Memories of what happened flooded back. The Uroboros project, the Las Plagas, Kijuju, Excella, and most of all Chris Redfield. His entire life came flooding back.

"Do you remember now?", the doctor asked

"Yes I do", Wesker said

"I'll tell you what happened. We found you in the volcano barely alive. I headed the team and was able to save your life but we had to destroy the Uroboros on you. I was then able to keep you alive and then I transported you to this facility. It seemed you had lost your memory so that is how the facility manager kept you under his control by telling you lies", the doctor finished

"I understand now", Wesker said angrily

"I need to go now sir", Dr. Williams said turning around

"Wait", Wesker said

"Yes sir", Dr. Williams said turning around

"I may need your help with my plan. Remember bring a sample of that new virus and give me a sample of the T virus now", Wesker said

"Sure", the doctor left the room heading to where he kept the virus samples.

_He may be a good partner for now _Wesker thought _I can use him to help me kill Chris later on. _

Wesker then gave a maniacal laugh before planning how to escape.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire sat at the bar both ordering beers. The sipped their drinks slowly.

"So how's your drink?", Leon asked

"Umm pretty good", Claire said

The two continued drinking until each was finished. They got up and started walking towards the door. It was raining heavy and Leon used his sweatshirt to cover Claire so she wouldn't get wet.

"Thank you", she said

"Your welcome", Leon replied

The two held hands as they walked faster towards the resort lobby and their room. When the two finally made it to their room they were soaked. Leon was soaked more and changed into warmer clothes. Claire did the same and the two got into the bed. They turned on the TV and watched whatever they could find.

"There is nothing on", Claire said

"I agree", Leon said turning off the TV.

"So anyway how are you?", Claire asked

"I guess I'm good, but I still feel bad about yesterday", Leon said

"Don't worry I'm fine and I still love you and I'm pretty sure you love me", Claire said

"I do love you and only love you", Leon said

"I know", Claire said and the two embraced and then looked out the window. It was raining still heavier then before and lightning lit the sky. Thunder then boomed and the two got closer watching as the weather got worse. Even though it looked horrible out the two felt happier for now.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams gave the two samples to Wesker who thanked the doctor. It was late out at the facility and everyone was either going to sleep or asleep except for Wesker and the doctor. It was the night they were about to escape and leave the facility in ruins.

"Doctor go down to the B.O.W containment area and release them I then want you to run to the hatch and get out I will be close behind I have some business to take care of", Wesker said

"Ok", Dr. Williams said running to the containment area.

Wesker then slowly and quietly entered the sleeping quarters. He went up to one of the sleeping employees and took out a sample of the T virus. He quickly injected it into the employee and went towards the facility manager's office.

The doctor now running to the hatch after he released the biological weapons was successfully able to get out. He gave a sigh and waited for Wesker. He couldn't wait to leave the area forever and see his family again. He then sat down waiting.

Wesker stood in front of the facility manager as the alert activated.

"We need to leave!", the facility manager yelled at Wesker who was blocking the door.

"Yes I do need to leave", Wesker said

"No we both need to leave please we need to go", the facility manager said very worried

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about lying", Wesker said calmly

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you something, my name is Albert Wesker and I don't like to be used especially by people like you"

The facility manager looked at Wesker in fear as the man stepped closer to him. Wesker's eyes glowed an evil orange as he got closer.

"Please let me go", the facility manager said as Wesker picked him up.

"No", Wesker said.

"Please don't I'm begging you", he said as Wesker pulled back his fist and punched it through the facility managers chest. Wesker smiled as the manager gasped for air and then died. He threw the corpse of the manager into a wall and slowly walked out. He looked at some B.O.W that ran by killing some of the employees trying to hide. The armed guards tried to fend them off but that failed as well. There were also some T- virus infected humans attacking the uninfected. Wesker just smiled as he walked down the hall killing anything that posed a threat. He slowly made his way up the hatch and met with a eagerly waiting Dr. Williams. Wesker sealed the hatch so no one could get out and ran to one of the helicopters escaping from the facility.

"What took you so long?", the doctor asked

"I had to take care of something", Wesker said smiling

The doctor looked at him real fast and continued to operate the helicopter.

"It won't take long before the Bio weapons escape and then the T-virus so the BSAA should be there soon", Dr. Williams said worriedly, "Then what are we going to do?"

"I intend for the BSAA to arrive that is just part one of my plan", Wesker said calmly, "Then we start part two"

"Ok but Wesker can I please just see my family for one minute?", the doctor said

"Fine but make it fast I don't want to delay", Wesker said

"Thank you", the doctor said. _Wow I thought he was going to say knowing his past records _the doctor thought.

_The next day _

Leon woke up to see Claire had gotten up before him and was getting ready. He was surprised she usually stayed asleep till at least eight and it was only about six.

"What are you doing up so early?", Leon asked in a sleepy toned voice

"Chris called and woke me up", Claire said

"Why would he do that?", Leon asked

"Chris and Jill are leaving on a mission involving a T-virus outbreak in a small town", Claire said unhappily

"Are you ok?", Leon asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm getting ready to say goodbye real fast", Claire said tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Ok and don't worry you're brother will be fine", Leon said

"Yeah I know, oh Leon you're welcome to come", Claire said

"No thank you", Leon said

"Oh come on", Claire said

"I would rather not", Leon said looking at Claire who gave him a puppy dog look. He tried looking away but was unable to resist.

"Fine", Leon said unhappily

"Thank you now get ready", Claire said walking over and giving him a kiss. Leon got up smiling and started to get ready.

_Meanwhile_

"Chris hurry up we need to get ready", Jill yelled to Chris who was in the other room

"I know Jill but this whole thing caught me off guard", Chris said

"Same with me Chris but now we need to go faster", Jill yelled

"Don't worry I'm almost done", Chris said

"Good, we're going to meet Leon and Claire real fast and say goodbye"

"That's fine with me", Chris said stepping out of the other room.

"Good you're all ready and don't worry the BSAA should give us everything else that we need", Jill said

The two of them packed up the rest of their clothes and quickly exited the room. Jill gave a sigh as they walked down the stairs to the main lobby where Leon and Claire stood waiting for the two. Jill was personally going to miss the rest of their vacation and the resort itself. The two made it to the ground floor and gave false smiles.

"Well goodbye you guys", Claire said, "Chris, Jill please be careful"

"Don't worry we'll be fine", Chris said looking at Jill, "We've been through tougher times"

"Goodbye for now and maybe when we're done with the mission we can all go out to dinner or something", Jill said smiling

"Yeah maybe", Leon mumbled

"That would be nice", Claire said nudging Leon. Leon never really wanted to go to dinner with them but Claire wanted him to at least be polite when they offered to take them out.

"Now, Leon I want you to be good to my sister when I'm gone understand", Chris said giving Leon a death stare.

"I will be you don't have to worry", Leon said shaking in the inside. He had always hated the Redfield death stare it was the only thing that could actually break him.

"Good", Chris said looking back at his sister, "Remember if he does anything to you your allowed to snap him like a twig ok"

"Whatever", Claire said annoyed

"Well then goodbye and we hope to see you soon", Jill said as she and Chris walked out into the rain leaving the paradise for their mission.

_Meanwhile _

Dr. Williams slowly walked up towards his house where his family lived in peace. The doctor was actually quite worried. It had been at least a year since he had seen his family. Wesker sat in the helicopter waiting for the doctor's return and listened to the news. They were talking about the outbreak and he enjoyed listening to the chaos he had caused. Wesker adjusted his sunglasses real fast so that the crimson orange color stayed hidden. He then heard what he had been hoping to hear. The BSAA was being sent in to deal with the situation.

"This might be good for me but it has to be Chris who heads the team", Wesker mumbled

The doctor rang the doorbell and waited for a little until he heard the door unlock and his wife step out.

"Honey", he said

"Mathew is that you", she said looking at the doctor

"Yes", he said hugging her tightly.

"It's been so long", she said now crying

"Don't worry about it I'll be back to stay soon I have to go help my boss work on something"

"What why?", she said

"He helped me escape so I do owe him", the doctor said sadly

"Escape what?", she said

"There was a T-virus outbreak in the lab that I was working at", he said slowly

"Are you ok?", she said worriedly

"Yes now don't worry ok honey", he said

"Ok but please be careful while you work please", she said still crying

"Don't worry", he said comforting her, "Oh by the way where are the kids?"

"Sorry Mathew but the kids are at school so", she was cut off by the doctor

"Don't worry I'll be with you soon enough", he said, "Now let me get going"

"Ok and remember be careful", she said as her husband walked away

_Meanwhile _

It was still raining heavy and the lightning was bigger then before. Leon and Claire sat in their bed unable to do anything but wait for the storm to pass. They were close together watching the lightning pierce the grey sky. Claire was already worried for her brother but she knew he could handle anything that came his way.

"Leon", she said quietly

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the great time so far"

"No Claire thank you for the great time"

The both smiled at each other and embraced. It was almost time for lunch but they didn't want anything big so they ordered two small sandwiches at a deli that was inside the resort. Even though they were having a great time together they were both getting a bit bored. The two wanted to do something besides sit in their room all day.

"Leon what do you want to do?", Claire asked

"Well I was thinking that I escort you to the spa and then afterwards we get diner", Leon said

"Leon that would be great thank you!", she said hugging him

Leon and Claire then got under an umbrella and started to walk.

"Leon look out", Claire said laughing as Leon stepped into a big puddle of water

"Thanks for the warning", he said laughing as well

He then continued to walk Claire to the spa. It was actually a nice walk. It may have been pouring but the two were even able to enjoy themselves. The couple made it to the spa and the two entered.

"Ok Claire when your done call me and I'll pick you up", Leon said

"Ok and Leon can you rent a movie for us later?", Claire asked

"Can we rent movies?", Leon asked

"Yeah there is a small movie store in the resort and the movie I want you to rent is", Claire said thinking

"Any horror movie", Leon said

"Yeah ok", Claire said giving Leon a kiss before going inside the spa. Leon turned and started walking towards the main resort building, smiling the entire way there.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm just going to put up one more chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here this is the final chapter**

**in this story so please enjoy.**

**In this chapter I'll probably**

**tell the rest of Leon and**

**Claire's honeymoon and **

**also Chris and Jill's **

**mission starting. Hope **

**you enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Leon quickly picked up some random horror movie with zombies in. He laughed to himself knowing how much Claire was going to love the movie. He went back to their room and watched some TV waiting for Claire to call so he could go and pick her up for dinner.

Claire was enjoying herself a ton. She was getting done with a massage and was about to go and enjoy a hot rock treatment. This had to be the best place ever. She felt bad for her brother and Jill who were forced to leave on some mission to who knows where trying to stop an outbreak. She gave a sigh thinking of what they were doing right now.

_Meanwhile_

Chris and Jill sat in the helicopter about to land at where the virus was spotted. Their mission was to find out where the virus had started. When they landed they loaded up their guns and walked through the gates with a team towards the town. The BSAA after hearing of the outbreak had built a huge gate around the place. It was dark out the only thing giving off light was some street lights and the team's flashlights. The team continued walking into the darkness getting ready for anything that came their way.

_Meanwhile_

Leon sat down still on the bed flipping through channels. It was about seven at night and he knew Claire would be calling soon. Claire was still down at the spa getting ready and taking out her cell phone. She called Leon's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi honey", Leon said

"Hi dear how are you?", Claire asked

"Good and you?", Leon asked

"Relaxed", Claire said happily

"That's great. Oh Claire should I pick you up now?", Leon asked eagerly

"Yeah that would be great", Claire said, "Just bring an umbrella or something to cover us"

"Sure thing", Leon said, "See ya soon"

Leon hung up and quickly grabbed the umbrella he bought at the gift shop. He personally couldn't wait as he walked down the stairs and towards the door leading outside. He quickly walked dodging an occasional deep puddle getting closer to the spa building. He entered the building and saw Claire sitting on one of the benches inside the spa.

"Claire", Leon said. Claire turned her head and got up and walked towards him.

"Leon are you ready for dinner?" Claire asked

"Yes so lets go before all the tables are taken", Leon said

The two walked out under the umbrella with their arms over each others shoulders. The rain continued but they didn't care. They had each other was there anymore to ask for.

_Meanwhile_

Jill and Chris were now in the middle of shooting at some zombies that walked closer to them. It wasn't good.

"Chris we can't hold them off forever", Jill said

"I know but we need to somehow find out more information on the source of this outbreak", Chris said shooting one zombie in the head killing it.

"Chris we need to fall back for now", Jill said as more zombies came stumbling towards them.

Chris gave the motion to retreat and the team left. Chris hated to retreat but it was for the best. There was also some new info that may help them find out where the virus started.

_Meanwhile _

The couple sat down at the table and quickly got their plates and got their food.

"So how was your time at the spa?", Leon asked

"Umm fine I did have a enjoyable time", she said smiling

"Well that's nice", Leon said

"So what did you do?", Claire asked

"Nothing much, the weather tomorrow is supposed to clear up", Leon said

"That's great! Maybe now we step outside without getting soaked", Claire said smiling

"Yeah, I was thinking do you want to go snorkeling maybe. I heard the resort gives a small ride out to a coral reef", Leon said

"That sounds nice but do you get the snorkel gear?"

"Yeah I believe you should", Leon said

"Good then that's what we're doing tomorrow", Claire said

The two continued their dinner. It was rather peaceful and they both were happier than ever before.

"So Leon", Claire said, "Did you get the movie?"

"Yes I did so don't worry", Leon said smiling

"Good", Claire said relieved

The two finished their dinner with dessert. It was a nice chocolate cake with a real butter cream frosting. It was topped off with a strawberry. The two shared the slice and enjoyed every bite of it.

"Leon don't move", Claire said

"Wait what?", he said confused

Claire took a napkin and wiped the side of his face.

"There better", Claire said. Leon just stared at her confused.

"What?", Claire asked, "I was just making sure you look nice"

"Thanks mom", Leon joked. Claire laughed at the comment and just gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Just making sure you look nice", she said smiling

The two held hands and walked up back to their room. Leon unlocked the door and the two went in and popped some popcorn Leon had bought at the small movie store. They sat in their bed snuggled close together and played the movie eating the popcorn. Leon and Claire were both enjoying themselves. Leon hadn't enjoyed anything like this for a long time. His life was to chaotic while working with the government. Claire was also enjoying herself. She had been through a lot the past couple of weeks and really wanted something like this. Something normal for a change. She gave a smile even though the movie was quite gory but she'd seen worse in Raccoon city. Leon brought Claire closer to him. He gave her a kiss as the movie continued. The couple was extremely happy together and knew their future was bright.

_One week later_

Leon and Claire began packing up to leave for home. Chris and Jill were still dealing with the outbreak in the town but were closer to finding the source of the outbreak. As the limo brought them to the plane Claire had a small tear. She was going to miss her time especially the last couple of days. Leon and she had learned more about each other including the years they lost contact. They had also done a lot of swimming and snorkeling. She rested her head on Leon's shoulder and Leon looked and wiped the small tear from her eye.

"Hey trust me I'm going to miss this place but I still have you", Leon said

"Thank you Leon and I'm happy you're here with me too", Claire said

"Don't worry I can tell we're going to have a great time when we get home", Leon said

Claire just smiled. She was having mixed emotions of happiness and sadness but her happiness pulled through and she smiled. _He was right _she thought _we are going to have a great time when we get home. _Both were now smiling hoping for a bright future together.

_Meanwhile_

Wesker and the doctor walked into the main control room of another one of the Agencies facilities. The two had taken it over and imprisoned the facilities employees and locked them away. Wesker then infected them with the T-virus and left them trapped in the jail cells. The doctor then left to work on the virus in another lab while Wesker entered into the Agencies main network stealing some data to help him.

"Chris", Wesker said to himself, "When I'm done with you this time I swear you'll wish you would have never been born"

He started to laugh a devilish laugh as he planned what he was going to do.

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter! I'm hoping to write a sequel to the story but I'm pretty sure some sad things will happen :( Well hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
